How we do this
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: After Sonny sang "What to Do" at The Patio, Tawni decided that she should bring Channy together again. How? By making Sonny hear Chad's song! New Girl spoilers. One-shot. Rated T just because.


He-ey! Okay, so I watched New Girl and it kinda bummed me out cuz Channy's still not together and we have to wait till JUNE to see when they'll get back together...so...I made this! Just what I wanted to happen. ENJOY!

-G-a-b-b-y-

* * *

How we do this

It was a week after Sonny sang "What to Do" at The Patio, and she and Chad were still broken up. She still wasn't over it. She really thought he was different. He was like a nicer James Conroy or a more conceited Hayden or…whatever. It was disappointing. She never went inside The Patio again until Tawni forced her, saying that there was a "surprise". Sonny didn't know that Tawni fawned over Channy and was moping when they broke up…So she decided to do something about it.

"Tawni! Cut it out!" Sonny yelled as her best friend caked her face with makeup and made her wear a short, violet dress that Tawni said was "the most decent thing in her closet". Paired with black and white accessories and sky-high shoes, Sonny looked amazing.

"And…Done!" Tawni smiled, jumping up from her chair to get something from her closet.

"Finally…" Sonny muttered, but no, Tawni wasn't done yet.

Coming out of the orange curtain with a blond wig, Tawni was smiling hugely.

"What's up with the wig?" Sonny asked suspiciously. _Is Tawni really __**that **__embarrassed to be seen with me? _

"You have to wear it. With shades too. That's not a request." The teen star stated, putting the wig on top of her co-star's head and dragging her out the door, not giving Sonny a chance to complain.

They arrived at The Patio where Nico and Mady (Grady and Mel) were waiting for them.

"'T's 'bout time!" Nico said, grinning at the girls. He was in on the "plan" with Tawni. Secretly, Chad to him was kinda almost cool. He made Sonny happy, even though she won't stop talking about him most of the time and they call each other "baby" and other gross stuff…

"Time for what?" Sonny asked, only to be interrupted by Mel walking to the stage and announcing "Alright, Patio people! Let's give a warm welcome to mister Chad Dylan Coop-er!"

Sonny gasped and turned to her friends. Tawni was smiling sheepishly; Nico was looking at the plant next to him, trying to look distracted while Grady looked confused.

"…Pooper can sing?" Grady asked as his almost-girlfriend sat down next to him.

"Apparently." Sonny muttered, sitting down.

"Hey. I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. I'm going to be singing a song I wrote for my girlfr-I mean ex-girlfriend. It's called 'How we do this'. I hope you guys like it…

_I'm used to being on my own  
keeping my heart shut down  
if I don't go there  
I won't get hurt  
but the pretty girl said  
if you're never ever ever get hurt again  
are you ever gonna feel another thing my friend  
and I like, the way, she talks_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can't come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

_So tell me of your ready  
cause things are getting heavy  
and I don't wanna fall apart  
spending time with you  
is all I wanna do  
you know it's scary, giving up heart  
and you give give me that something  
been waiting so long  
and you make me smile  
it's why I wrote this song _

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way you spin my world  
around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna break me down  
I found, that nothing can't come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_

_I'll risk it  
one kiss is  
all that it's taking  
all shakin'  
heart breakin'  
I think you'll be worth the pain_

_And I li-li-li-li-like the way she spins my world around  
and my he-he-he-hearts good for one more kick  
so how do we do this  
cause I believe you're worth it  
how do we do this  
what's it take  
and is it gonna bring me down  
I found, that nothing can come from nothing  
so you better come round, I'm down  
how do we do this_"

He bowed and walked off the stage, a grin on his face. The crowd gave him standing ovations and were cheering so loud that Grady covered his ears.

Sonny gaped at Chad before running over to him as he went down the stairs, hugging him when she reached him.

"Uh… Do I know you?" The teen heartthrob asked, not seeing through her disguise.

"Yeah. Don't you remember me?" Sonny asked, confused then realized she still had her wig and shades on. She took them off and let her shades fall to the ground and her brown hair fall on her shoulders. "Remember me now, Cooper? I mean, I am your girlfriend, right?" Sonny smiled.

Chad was confused then realized what she meant and responded with a grin "Right, m'lady."

* * *

Review, please! :D !


End file.
